The Final Bout
by DragonWarrior615
Summary: As Sonic is running through the Forest a mysterious figure catches his eye. Curious Sonic asks for the help of Shadow and Silver. A wild and humorous adventure ensues. Just who is this figure and will his presence bring trouble among the world. (May have cursing in later chapters.) IN PROGRESS
1. The Green Figure

The Final Bout

By: DragonWarrior615

This is my first time on fanfiction and this is also my first story and I hope you all enjoy it. Happy Reading

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SEGA.

Sonic was dashing all around the world searching for the next adventure. Everything was like a blur to him. Suddenly, Sonic screeched to a halt, leaving skid marks in the ground. Something caught his eye and he turned back to look. He saw an odd green figure and hid behind a tree to get a better look. The figure looked around before opening a secret passage that led underground." Well this looks interesting." Sonic then went towards the passageway, only for it to close. " Huh ? " Sonic looked around confused, hoping to glean some clues as to what just happened when a blue plane shows up in the sky and lands.

SONIC'S POV

I look up to see Tails landing the Tornado." Tails!" I exclaimed." Come on Sonic," Tails yells out," we're going to be late!" I snap out of my trance and ran to the Tornado." All right, let's go!" I jump on the top of the plane and we were off. It was a rush being in the sky. It reminded me of the adventures me and Tails had when we had first met. Doing this allowed me to forget about everything and just relax, but I couldn't knowing that mysterious person was up to something. But I will just forget it for now.

We finally arrive at Tails' workshop, where a party was going on inside. It was one of those "friendly" gatherings. Tails and I walk in, only to be greeted by whoops and cheers from our friends."Soooooooooooonnnnnnnniiiiiiccccccc….. ," Amy was coming at me and the door was open behind me so I stepped aside and she ran right past me. Then I turned around and locked the door. "Hey." I turn again to see Silver and Shadow walk up to me." Well, if it isn't my old pal, Sonic." We did our usual handshake. Then Silver walked away and went to Blaze. It was just me and Shadow. "So Shadow-" He cut me off. " Something happened while you were out," Shadow said , " and it's pretty obvious." " Go and grab Silver and I'll tell you on the way." I said as I walked over to Tails who was in a conversation with Rouge. " Hey Tails, Shadow, Silver and I are gonna go out." " Alright, see ya.

I walked outside and waited. Soon after Shadow and Silver walk out. " What gives man," Silver said , " I was talking with Blaze." " Never mind that Silver lets go." Me and Shadow dash to the Forest Ruins with Silver flying close behind us. " So tell us Sonic what did you see." Silver asked. " Well I was running around and I saw some weird green figure and decided to follow him," I said ," and then he opened a secret passage that led underground. I tried to follow but the passage closed up." " I hope this green figure isn't who I think it is," Shadow says. The three of us slowed down as we finally reached our destination and to my surprise, the area was filled with Badniks. " Well guys, it's time to party!"

THIRD PERSON POV

The trio rush through the ruins at great speeds( except Silver who was flying) and destroy Badniks along the way. Sonic was using his homing attack and destroyed a group of them all at once. Then he kicked a Motobug into a group of menacing-looking robots and knocked them all off balance. " STRIKE!" He yelled. Then he started running in circles around the robots which caused a devastating blue tornado to conjure. Sonic then chuckled, then went to handle another group. Shadow was using his chaos control to slow down his enemies while dealing powerful blows while Silver used his telekinesis to pick up his enemies and throw into other enemies. In a matter of minutes all three hedgehogs reached the end. " Well what do we do now," Shadow asked walking around looking for anything that might be out of place. " Here I'll handle this," Silver exclaims ," I've been trying to perfect this for a while. Silver starts glowing and closes his eyes for a couple of seconds. He then opens them and points toward a tree. " Try looking over there." Sonic walks over to the tree and looks around it. After searching around the tree he finally spots an odd square and pushes it down. Soon after a rumbling ensues and the passage opens. " Well lookie here he's part pointer ," Sonic muses while walking down the steps. The trio head on their way down not knowing what lies in store for them.

Authors Note

This was my first story and I hope you guys like it.

If you may I would also like you guys to review and help me out on what needs to be fixed and most all

THANK YOU.


	2. Lucas

Chapter 2

THIRD PERSON POV

As the trio walked down under, they had no idea they were being watched. Scourge was watching the three hedgehogs from behind the greenery.

He laughed a low maniacal laugh. "Those idiots have no idea what they're getting themselves into," Scourge said," better go tell fathead EggMan." Scourge ran to the other end of the forest ruins while looking at the wreckage that Sonic and the others had left behind. Finally Scourge reached a tree and pulled down on the limb opening another passageway. " Soon they'll see "true" power," Scourge said laughing even more crazily.

SONIC'S POV

As the three of us walked underground we heard mumbling and the occasional sound of metal hitting metal. The passage had a damp smell and it was messing with my nose. As we walked there was a dim light and we decided to head for it. "Hey, it's getting brighter," Silver exclaimed. We had walked into a brightly lit room with a weird contraption directly in the center. "What is this place," Shadow asked with a bit of surprise in his voice. We all glanced to the weird object in the middle and went to uncover. As soon as we touched it a hidden door slid open on one of the walls. " What the-EggHead!" I yelled. I rushed at EggMan only to be kicked away by… SCOURGE! " So I see you've stumbled upon my underground laboratory ," EggMan said," I knew it was a matter of time before you found I was here." " What are you planning!" EggMan only laughed. "So YOU were that person I saw earlier." " I don't know what your talking about, really."

SILVER'S POV

" Who is this Scourge person, Shadow?" I asked, but Shadow was silent. Then out of nowhere he got into a running stance and dashed at Scourge and punched him in the stomach. Scourge then fell to the floor and rolled over. I then picked up Sonic and we ran towards EggMan. I tackled him into a room that had three capsules. I then got off the ground and held EggMan in place with my powers. Then I turn my head to see Shadow throwing Scourge into the room with us.

SONIC'S POV

" What is this place?" I asked. The only things in the room were three capsules. I looked to the center at the largest one and inside is a hedgehog. "What you see there are my latest creations." EggMan was starting to explain to us before Scourge told him off. " I hope you don't go through a boring explanation and tell them our plan, dumbass!" Scourge yelled. "I'm tired of your insulting remarks!" EggMan yelled. I looked at the capsule again, now realizing who it was. The person in the capsule was the green figure. He was wearing a green robe with black pants and his fur was brown. In the other two capsules there was a girl hedgehog with purple fur and a big husky hedgehog with gray fur each wearing a robe. I walked up to the center capsule and as soon as stopped the hedgehog's eyes opened suddenly. I then felt the ground tremble.

SHADOW'S POV

I noticed the ground started rumbling and I let Scourge go. Before Sonic had a chance to move I rushed up, grabbed him and Silver and dashed out, leaving EggMan and Scourge to tend to themselves. Minutes later the rumbling stopped and everything went silent. I slowed down and allowed Sonic and Silver to catch their breath. " I guess I let my guard down," Sonic said , " but those dudes eyes were cool." Silver and I agreed. " Lets go back and check things out.

THIRD PERSON POV

The trio head back to the wreckage to find Dr. Eggman and Scourge still alive and the capsules totally intact." How did Scourge and EggHead survive that?" Sonic asked. " Cartoon Logic I guess," Silver said while moving pieces of debris with his powers and making a path towards the capsules. Shadow, Sonic, and Silver stand in front of the capsules and they start to open. EggMan slowly turns up to witness his creations firsthand. They all come out at the same time. The one in the middles takes off his hood. " Who are you," the brown hedgehog asks. " We should be asking you the same thing." Shadow says. " My name is Lucas and the other two here are Serza and Noah. Who might you be?" " I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and my pals over here are Shadow and Silver." Sonic states. "I'm not your PAL." Shadow says. "Shadow, huh," Lucas says ," well unfortunately for you the spot for The Ultimate Life Form is going to be taken." " Seems to be another "faker" who wants to be destroyed." Shadow says getting into a fighting stance. " Think before you act Shadow," Silver says. " Bring it Ultimate Life Form." Lucas says getting into his own fighting stance.


	3. A Short Showdown

Chapter 3

THIRD PERSON POV

Shadow and Lucas both glare at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Shadow then rushes first and attacks with a flurry of kicks, only to have them blocked by Lucas. Shadow then swings at Lucas who quickly dodges the attacks. " Chaos Spear!" Shadow then generates a spear-looking projectile made of energy and throws it at Lucas. As the projectile gets closer, Lucas extends his hand and stops the Chaos Spear in it's tracks. Shadow then looked in awe at Lucas' power. " Are you done yet," Lucas asks , " I'm getting rather bored." Hearing this Shadow gets angry and dashes straight for Lucas. " Chaos Control!" Shadow slows everything but himself down and kicks at Lucas. Lucas then puts his arm up and blocks it.

" How did you do that," Shadow yelled , " you shouldn't have been able to move!" " Are you surprised about my power, I don't blame you because that's exactly how I am." Lucas says.

SONIC'S POV

The fight between Shadow and Lucas was short. Lucas blocked all of Shadow's attacks and Chaos Control didn't work on him either. Just what was EggHead thinking. Surely he couldn't be able to control his own creations(again). I ran quickly over to EggMan and punched him in the nose. " Ow!" he yelled. " What were you thinking," Silver yelled , " this may mean your own destruction as well, idiot!" " You really think so," EggMan boastfully stated, " I think I've perfected the creation of my own humanoid hedgehogs. They were specifically made to destroy you and take over the world." I go for another swing at EggMan. " Your gonna be on your Death Carrier piggin' out on ice cream because your terrible at what you do!" I yelled, going in for yet another swing. "Uhh, Sonic," Silver says in a sort of whimper, " look up." I looked up from EggMan and saw Noah behind him looking directly at me. " Don't you dare hurt my creator." Noah said angrily. He then picks up EggMan and leaves Scourge. After that he teleports away and doesn't reappear. I then look over to Shadow who has the Rage Quit face going on. " So, you must be Sonic," said Lucas, " I guess this won't be the only time we meet, knowing that our creator has something up his sleeve just for you. Goodbye." Lucas starts glowing and we rush at him. " Your not going anywhere!" The three of us said at the same time. We all get there just as Lucas teleports away. Silver face plants into one of the capsules, Shadow skids his face on the ground and I am completely unharmed by doing somersaults and breaking my fall. I glance over to Shadow and Silver, who both get up and look at me angrily. "What?" " Don't "what" me asshole," Silver said with an angry tone in his voice , " how come you didn't you didn't help us you troll?" " I was tending to myself, to make sure I didn't fall on MY face." I said. " You bastard," Shadow says, " now my perfect face is ruined!"

" Forget about that, we need to find those guys before they wreck havoc on Mobius." " Says the one who didn't fall on his face," Silver remarks, " but anyway, who knows where they could be. So we'll just have to be ready when the time comes." "Maybe your right…" Sonic faded off looking into the distance. " EggHead will find us soon enough." " Who's gonna carry Scourge." Sonic asked. " YOU are!" The other two hedgehogs yelled.

THIRD PERSON POV

Deep into the forest EggMan and his creations were in a deep conversation. " So Doctor, what is the next phase in the plan." Lucas and Noah asked. EggMan was silent for a bit and he finally spoke. " For now we lay low and I will do my part for the next phase," EggMan says, " Soon those pincushions won't know what hit them."

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all arrived back at Tails' workshop. The trio tied up Scourge to a nearby tree and headed inside. The party had ended and Tails was the only one in the room watching TV. On the television an episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was on. Silver noticed this. " Bro that's my show." Silver then walked over to the couch and sat next to Tails. Shadow puts his head in his hands. " What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

Shadow then proceeded to cut the TV off but was stopped my Silver. " IT'S NO USE!" Silver then pushed Shadow away and returned to watching his show. Tails finally got up and walked to Sonic. " Everyone was looking for you, especially Amy." Tails exclaimed. "Bro listen to me, Mobius is in danger," Sonic says flailing his arms about , " EggMan has created his own versions of us but even more powerful and they're planning to take over Mobius, maybe even the world!" " Are we talking about the same EggMan here, the one we always beat." Tails says. " Wait a minute Tails, come outside." Shadow asks. Tails looks out to see Scourge tied up to a tree. "He might be able to tell us something. Silver get your ass out here!" Shadow yells. " Alright MOM." Silver remarks back.

" Ladies, Ladies calm down." Sonic say walking in front of Scourge who is struggling to get untied. " I believe you want to tell us something, unless you want to stay like that forever." Scourge then gives up looking at Sonic angrily. " You won't get away with this." "Say's who." " Says I." A familiar voice calls out to the group. They look up only to see the one and only Dr. EggMan and his powerful creations. " We meet again, Sonic." EggMan says showing no fear whatsoever. " I believe you have something that is ours and WE want it back." " Your not going to get him that easily." Sonic yells getting into a fighting stance. " Shadow. Silver. I thinks it's time we fought seriously, don't you think." " Yeah, let's do this." " Ohoho, this should be fun." EggMan boasts. " Tail's go find shelter I don't want you getting hurt." Sonic says putting up his thumbs up sign. " Oh yeah, Tails ," Silver asks , " can you tell me about the episode of My Little Pony when we're done." " Silver, focus." " Okay "

ATTACK!


	4. Two Team Tango

Chapter 4

THIRD PERSON POV

Sonic and Silver are the first to run up. " Okay Silver, you take Serza, Shadow gets Noah, and I will get Lucas." Sonic says. Sonic advances on Lucas, who is surprised by Sonic's speed. Sonic swings at Lucas so fast he is unable to block it and he takes a hit to the face which sends him flying. " Alright!" Sonic yells dashing towards Lucas.  
Shadow then starts to fight Noah who has incredible strength.  
Noah smashes into the ground bringing up pieces of debris and hurls them at Shadow. Shadow swiftly dodges the projectiles. Shadow does a roundhouse kick and and hits Noah in the face. To Shadow surprise, Noah is unaffected by the blow. " That all you got." This makes Shadow angry and he pulls pulls out his chaos emerald. " I was saving this, but since you asked," Shadow said grinning ," I'll show you what I can really do!"  
Silver walks slowly over to Serza, who hasn't move or talked ever since their first meeting. As Silver gets closer, Serza starts glowing. She then puts her hand in the air and brings it down, which sends a vertical shockwave of energy towards Silver. He notices and rolls out of the way. " Your hair looks weird." Serza announced pulling off her own hood. She had a Amy-like face and her hair was a fiery scarlet. Silver looked up at her angrily." How dare you put my hair into this!" He then puts out his hand and picks Serza up with his own powers and throws her into Noah and Shadow. They both fall and Shadow drops his chaos emerald. " Silver what the hell!" " Sorry, lost it for a second there." Silver looks in the distance to see Sonic and Lucas who are trading blows. " This is way too easy."Silver states looking at Noah and Serza on the ground. " You damn right!" A voice shouts out. Shadow and Silver turn around to see Scourge, free. " I can't believe you guys fell for our distraction." Scourge starts laughing loudly just when a giant fist comes into contact with His face, making him fumble to the ground.  
" You need to work on your laugh, man." Knuckles boasted. He then looked up and noticed two figures on the ground. " Who are they." He asks. Silver and Shadow turned around completely ignoring Knuckles who gets frustrated but joins in anyway. Noah and Serza finally hop off the ground and make a run towards the group. Serza forms a giant shockwave and sends it at Silver, pushing him away. Noah advances quickly on Shadow and Knuckles, startling them both. Noah swings his arms towards them in an attempt to clothesline them. Shadow dodges and runs to the spot where Sonic and Lucas were fighting, leaving Knuckles to tend to Noah. " Shadow," Knuckles says to himself ," I freaking hate you."  
Sonic and Lucas are each dodging and trading blows. " No wonder EggMan wants to destroy you ," say Lucas ," you powers are astonishing in their own right. I am amazed Sonic the Hedgehog!" The trade blows again.  
EggMan just sits there, in awe watching his creations do as their told. EggMan looks down to see Scourge awaken from consciousness. " So did you like your nap?" EggMan mused. " Shut the hell up, baldy!" yelled Scourge. " Don't you think it's time we left." " Yes, but just watch them."  
As Shadow was running towards Sonic and Lucas he looked around for his emerald." Where's that DAMN fourth Chaos Emerald?" Shadow says to himself." Hey look, a nickel!" He walks over to and picks it up, only now just spotting his chaos emerald. He dashes over to it just as a metal claw comes down and snatches it up. " Not so fast Shadow," EggMan says feeling his mustache ," I will be taking this with me. My creations, come to me!"  
" Well, I see it's your curfew." Sonic stated. " Indeed it is," Lucas says," until we meet again." Lucas teleports over to EggMan who starts to fly away. " A few more days and we'll wreck havoc on Mobius and take over!" EggMan confidently boasts.  
" Chaos Spear!" Shadow yells conjuring a projectile made of energy. He hurls it toward the mechanical claw holding the chaos emerald. Serza throws her hand up making a shield that make the thrown projectile bounce away.  
" Well Shadow," EggMan muses ," it appears you can't do anything about your precious emerald." " Why you-" " Smell ya later!" Scourge said in a squeaky voice. The group of five retreat from the battle taking the emerald." Get back here!" Shadow say running even though it was futile. Steam flow out of Shadow's ears.  
Silver, Knuckles, and Sonic appear behind Shadow who's flailing his arms about angrily. " Silver, does it pay to be stupid." Shadow says turning to Silver with a devilish grin on his face.  
" It guess it depends but-" " You ass! You made me lose MY emerald!" Shadow grabs Silvers arm and throws him around. " You freaking brony, I will end you!" Sonic steps in and stops the one-sided fight that saves the unprepared Silver's life. " Sonic," Tails yells running over ," where's Silver." " Over there with his face in the ground." Sonic turns to Knuckles. " Thanks for the help Knux." Sonic says. " No prob'." exclaims Knuckles.  
" I can't believe we fell for that!" Sonic yells putting a hand on his hip. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles walked over to Silver who was in a deep conversation over the latest episode of My Little Pony. " Tails," Sonic yells ," can you tell everyone what's going on." " Sure." " Silver, lets go after EggMan!" Silver then get out of the ground and joins Shadow and Sonic who start running in the direction EggMan flew. " Alright EggHead, things are about to get intense..."

(Authors Note)

I tried to make the story longer this time. Hope you guys enjoy it.


	5. The Chase

Chapter 5

SHADOW'S POV

We dash towards the nearby woods in which EggMan receded to. " Hey look in the sky!" Silver yells. We look up to see four floating dots in the sky entering a far-off mountain. "That's them alright!" I say. " Don't worry my precious Emerald, we're coming to save you." " Shadow, you're so materialistic," Silver exclaims. I turn around to yell at Silver but Sonic stops. We finally arrive at the base of the large mountain. " So what's the plan." I hear Sonic ask. I then look across to Sonic who was staring at me.  
"Why the hell are you looking at me," I asked," surely you don't think I have a plan!" " Y U NO HAVE PLAN?" Silver says. He then takes off, leaving both me and Sonic behind. " I'll meet you guys up there!" He yells flying upward.

THIRD PERSON POV

" Doctor, the handsome weirdo Silver is flying up the mountain." Serza exclaims. " Did you just call him handsome." " Yeah, so what of it." " You were not made to flirt, you were made to follow the master's orders!" Lucas yells. " I'll do whatever I want." " Will you two stop bickering," EggMan  
yells," try to slow them down until I make some adjustments to my Egg Carrier, then we'll be on our way." Serza and Lucas jump down and glare at each other, with Noah following close behind them. They then stop and float in the air waiting for their enemies.

SILVER'S POV

Sonic's had a really disturbing face as I took off. As I fly upwards a group of three pop out of the hole and just stay there floating. " What are they up to now," surely they don't think-" I here a whirring sound next to me and turn to see, SERZA! I ready myself into a fighting stance. " What are you doing here?" I ask, ready for any attack she has up her sleeve."  
" What a rude way to talk to a female," she says putting her hands on her hips. " Wait a minute, are you trying to flirt with me," I ask. I then release my defensive stance. " Your hair is oddly intriguing." She then looks at me crazily and floats slowly towards. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh, get away from me!"

SONIC'S POV

" What's going on up there?" I ask Shadow, who started running up the side of the mountain." It's just Silver being Silver and that's just being loud and obnoxious." " Well, you do have a point." I then start running up the mountain and catch up to Shadow. " I think we should be able to take them now." "Yeah, but this time I will fight Lucas. I have a score to settle with him, so stay out of my way!" Shadow then ran even faster. On the way up we passed by Silver whi was running away from Serza. "Hey, get a room or come help us out!" I yell at him. "Sorry I'm busy!" He says as he dodges a grab from Serza. Shadow and I leave Silver behind. As closer to the hole entrance, we see Lucas and Noah waiting for us. " Let's go Shadow!" We speed up.

THIRD PERSON POV

" I think I've found a way to stop them," Lucas says ," hey Noah, strike this mountain." Noah builds up power in his fist and hits the mountain making it tremble. This causes a rock avalanche got form." Alright then, lets get a move on." Noah says flying downward towards Sonic and Shadow

" Holy Crap!" Sonic and Shadow both yell as screeching to a halt and turning around taking a dash back towards the ground." What about Silver?" " He's got logic on his side." " Fine, we'll fight them here!"


End file.
